Midnight Amnesia
by DarknessInLightness
Summary: this is about a girl who goes from a normal life to one of gamers, willing to help the poor girl with something she can't handle alone. when her art comes to life she's freaking out, on the inside, after all not much can harm you when you're controlling them. join PewDiePie, Cryotic, Red, and Midnight as they fight the evil army of amnesia and make plans with the rebel's leader.
1. Just The Beginning

Midnight sky, a nickname of course, but still the girl was real none the less. She was the shyest kid in her school, she wasn't good looking or anything to make up for her faults and she never had boys ask her out. She was an average person with some obsessions. She was a funny and kind person. She wasn't afraid of anything really. She'll kill spiders, she's used a gun to shot at a rattle snake, she'd ride motorcycles, drive quads, set off fireworks, stopped dog fights, driven cars, calmed frightened people, and even tailed of drunk guys. She wasn't afraid to express the truth about her case of depression with the two closest friends she had. Sadly the girl had a secret to being so brave to face the normal realities of the world, she was never alone everything she did was with friends that were scared, mothers that were upset, and even frightened dogs, and so she felt it was her job to be brave for them. To be smart for them. She would watch and do anything her friends were into so she could feel connected to them, but sadly none seemed to work.

Until she heard of PewDiePie, from her older brother. She started watching an amnesia episode, one at random, and was perplexed by what was going on but for some reason she kind of liked it. She asked her brother what the point was and he said he wasn't entirely sure but he liked it. She agreed and they often found themselves talking about him being that it was about the only thing they shared. Of course this was her real first connection and understanding of another; and this happens: her computer crashes. She went to her older brother about it and he drove his, 5 years younger, 15 year old sister from the motel to his collage, Harvard University, computer lab. Of course her first connection with someone and there both sucked into a computer. Oh goody. On the other side of the world Felix was about to walk into his house when suddenly he blacked out. The computer that had eaten the girl and her brother had entered their mind for a brief moment and was supposed to take or create whatever was on the two people's minds at the time, and yes, it grabbed poor Felix.

* * *

"Where am I?" I asked myself. I looked down to see a very familiar looking body, I being the artist that made her, was now my OC character. The girl's hands were dainty, her body skinny, her chest moderate her hips the same. She wore a regular white t shirt with a black minny skirt that contained many pleats. On her belt was a brown leather pouch that was somewhat large and by that was an empty gun holster of the same fabric. On the other side was a chain attached from the blue and black checkered belt leading to her back skirt pocket on the right side, she had long black leather boots that went up to below her knees with blue soles. The human k9 had black wolf ears to go with the black hair but the tips were bright white the tail the same. The girl had a pair of unneeded large black head phones around her neck. Also there was a long leather strip that held a round blue crystal to about her heart high. the girl's eyes were just as blue as her crystal. The female also had a checker bracelet almost like her belt but white and blue instead. The girl's hands whore a pair of black gloves and her hood was up making her hair go down flat along with her ears.

In her bag is exactly what I thought. I pulled out the chest binders and used them to hold my wrapped up tail in place so it was no longer visible. I pulled my long hair onto a pony tail then into a braid that reached my lower back holding my ears back into place. I then felt cold and looked in the traveling trunk my character always had with her and I found just what I wanted: a jacket that didn't zip up at all and it only reached to about her ribcage. The sleeves were skinny but they didn't have elastic in the ends but the bottom edge did. It slipped onto my slender arms nicely and I knew it would only fit me alone. I grabbed my trunk and began to look around the place now labeled as a bed room.

Sadly I wasn't on the bed and had awoken from off the floor about 20 feet from the bed. 'Strange place to wake up at'. I thought. I headed for the doors only to find the two locked. I looked around the room and found a key on the desk. I grabbed it and tried to get out but sadly the key didn't fit in any of the doors. I scanned the room again. Light seemed to be coming from under a painting by the bed. I pulled the picture down and found a candle, a key, and a bottle; I looked at it closer and it said sanity potion. For some reason I felt the need to grab it so I did. I looked around the room more, in more of a search. in the closet was another bottle it said ladanadam.

I knew it had to be some sort of drug so I left it, I promised my friends and family I wouldn't do drugs, or drink, or smoke, or get into 'underage touching'. My mom and dad don't set rules V.S. boyfriends, or kissing, or cuddling; but I'm sure they wouldn't particularly like it.

Any way I used the key in the door closet to the bed but it didn't work. I searched the room again, and found some things called tinder boxes- they looked like matches to me- in a few desk drawers. I then tried the other door and it opened. It was full of smoke so it was hard to see; I looked and saw a black outline of some with a lantern. I then saw then stop, turn around, run, and scream all at once. I was about to run after him, but I heard a long low growl, one that I had heard a few times when trying to get out of the room, but this time it was louder and it came from right behind me. I turned and came face to face with what could have been in the zombie section of horror. The thing used its claws to try to kill me, it only scratched me, but it did it deep, on my left side. I ran in the direction the other did. I was so scared it was all I could do. I was faster than him and got away but I was losing blood fast. I hopped into a closet, closed the doors, and I tried to stop the blood from leaving my body. I sat and panted in the darkness, all alone. I looked down and found a key, surely the man I saw will need these to continue; he will find me eventually. I fell asleep from exhaustion soon after getting the blood flow to almost stop.

* * *

this is just the opening and my first fanfic! so tell me what I did wrong but no flames! and be sure to like and review i'll be putting this up even if you don't! but i'd like it if i got some love and some help making this story come to life a bit more cause in truth i feel like i made it i bit dull...

a side but also important note: people to me are really occ but I made Stephano's personality after a person I have a crush on named Stephano! he doesn't read fanfiction but he loves anime and all the stuff I like I'm just not letting him read this cause I wanted somewhere to write on my own...


	2. Chapter 1

another chapter of mine and things still haven't changed at all...

* * *

"Pewdie! Over here, Pewdie!" I woke to voices my predatory wolf senses picked up outside the closet.

"Why, hello~ stephano!" Said a voice I recognized, but I couldn't put a finger on its owner.

"Pewdie! There's a girl in that closet." The French one said.

"Don't lie to me Stephano!" The familiar voice spoke again. Pewdiepie! I recognised the voice. Pewdie could help me! Even though I found him to be insane; picking up random things and giving them names according to what they are, talking to them like there alive. But still how he knew I was in here I'll never know.

"I saw her run in there!" well that makes sense. "she seamed to be hurt I have been trying to call her out for awhile, but she won't come to me. You try, pewdie." The one called stefano said. I looked up and there was a dead bolt on the door.

"Okay, Stefano~!" Pewdie said back. "Hellwow ~~~!" He called really high pitched and a lot louder. I reached up with all my strenght and undid the deadbolt I didn't know I had locked.

"Shush! Pewdie, the bro!" Stephano said again.

"Right..." Pewdiepie whispered. I could hear the sound of two pair of footsteps coming closer to my hiding spot. Soon the doors were moving, and I looked up to pewdiepie's face. He had a bit of a beard, his hair as a blondish brown. He wore a long sleeved, blue and white stripped t-shirt, and black worn out pants.

"Felix?" I asked softly. Remembering his real name from what my brother said.

"Who are you? You must be Jenifer huh?" Pewdie said.

"What!? No..." I said still shook up from my run in with the bro.

"That's not Jenifer, Pewdie!" said stephano, a man dressed in all gold, with a large gold sword at his side, and fairly long bright blond hair that reached about his shoulders. "That's what I was saying. she's not one of us from the game, she's not amuned to the bro like we are. She's going to need your help, Pewdie."

"Really?!" Pewdie asked almost happily.

"Yes pewdie." Stephano said annoyed, his accent almost gone when he spoke those words.

"Uh could you not talk about me like I'm not here?" I asked shyly.

"No!" Pewdie yelled with a joking manor. When he saw me jump from being yelled at he decided to ask a different question more softly this time. "Hey, are you a bro?"

"You mean part of the bro army? I subscribed but I don't know much..." I said really shy.

"that's cool; in case you didn't know this is Amnesia." He said. "I don't know how you or I got here but we have to find out."

"have you seen my brother?" I asked not really caring were I was all I knew was I wanted out. And for that I needed my brother.

"what! there's more of you?" Stephano asked his accent back once again.

"just me and my brother." I said.

"well you know me, what's your name?" pewdie asked me with his hand reached out for a hand shake.

"Midnight." I said using my nickname. "Midnight Sky." I foolishly let go of my side to give him a proper hand shake. I let out a form of yipe when I reached up.

"Oh, right I almost forgot, let me have a look at that." Pewdie said concerned.

"I can't even get out of this closet let alone move onto my side so you can see it clearly." I said back annoyed.

"Well then just let me help you out." Pewdie said and began to reach for under my arms.

"Owwwww!" I yelled.

"I thought I told you to be quiet! Or the bro might come back!" Stephano whisper-yelled accent still in place.

"Well, then you get her out." Pewdie said upset that Stephano was for once being useless. I stayed out of there conversation being the shy person that I am I just shut up and tried to stay out of it; I didn't like felling like a problem. I also didn't like people making fun of me so I was often defencive and even rude when people make quick asumtions.

"Fine, Jesus crist, Pewdie; can't even pick up a little girl, huh?" Stephano asked teasingly his accent showing more then ever.

"Okay, Stephano" he said annoyed "shut up!" Pewdie said with a fake accent of his own.

Stephano reached in and put one arm under my knees and the other behind my back and around my arms. Strangely it put no pressure on my injured side, but my elbows were pushed in to my sides a bit making me gasp and bite my lip. Stephano, some how, knew I was holding back a noise, I though might be loud, he quickly set me on a bed that I didn't know was in the room; being locked in a closet and all.

Even though I was laying flat on my back the world wouldn't stop spinning. Pewdie was looking at my wound nun to gently and I let out a bit of a yip like a fox when Felix pushed a little too hard.

"Here let me look, I know what to do better then you do." Stephano complained his accent fading once again.

"Fine!" Pewdie said with a tiny bit of envy that he didn't know how to help.

"Looks like your mucle tishue is torn, the bro cracked a couple of your ribs too." Stephano said his accent gone this time. It was like a radio with a bad station.

"Erm... yeah... and... what can you do about it?" I asked back feling heat rise to my cheaks because they were even paying attention to me.

"well, mabey if we had some ladanadumumumumumum(exc.)" what the heck is he saying? I thought to myself finally giving on to the fact he was no longer saying words in the first place.

"Pewdie... do you happen to have any?" stephano intreupted pewdie's repeats.

"I don't know let me look..." pewdie said and looked in his bag "yep!" He cheared. "Here you go!" He said and sat it on the night stand.

"Wow, pewdie, for once you're useful." Stephano said his accent back again.

"Stephano not in front of one of my bros!" Pewdie pretended to cry.

I tried to hold back laughter but I failled tarably, and it came out all at once. "Hahahahah- Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" I wined before deciding to explain so I didn't look like a laughing lunatic. "Oh, ho, ho, Stephano. I think you're the funniest person I've ever meet."

"Really? " he asked in so much of a French accent I could hardly make out the word. Stinking French and they're crazy language.

"Yeah." I smiled any way finding Stephano's accent kinda cute when he turns it on full throtal.

"You know your face has been red for a while. Are you sick or something?" Pewdie asked.

"Ah! Uh. No." I turned my face away. had I really been blushing this whole time? God! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Okay need to stop being so socially perplexed. You have to agree with me though I though that the blood loss and the pail face would hide my blush.

Stephano started to work before pewdie asked if I was sick and from then on he worked on doctoring me up in silence.

"Done, the best I could at least." He said when he pulled back. "just rest overnight and it should be gone by the time you wake up." It was gone now and I kind of missed how cute it was.

"Oh, okay..." I said nervously as I continue to lay down and I closed my eyes.

* * *

remember if you find anything wrong spelling, punctuation, or me being just plain stupid, review and i'll fixez... if you enjoy like... if you want to know when the next chapter comes out follow it...


	3. Chapter 2

I woke up to see pewdie's face near mine, and I jumped up with a yelp at the ackking felling in my side. I quickly scanned the room a found Stephano on the other side of me. Pewdie had his arms wrapped tightly around me, the reason for the acking feeling, and when I jumped he mumbled in his sleep."Mariza. Go back to sleep." I blushed madly after relizing the contact.

"Uh... I can't." I said back with a lot of blushing.

"Why not?" Pewdie moaned annoyed and tired.

"'Cause I'm not Mariza." I said quietly, and pewdie's eyes snapped open. He looked at me then at were his arms were then back at me. "Shit! F***, f***, f***... f***!" Pewdie cursed like a sailor as he jumped up in bed and tried to back away from me a little. "I'm so sorry I have a girlfriend and... uh… I just... shit!"

"No, no, it's OK, just, er... let's forget it happened?" I asked almost blabbering as much as he was doing.

"Yes!" Pewdie stated happily. "Uh, I'm a' wake Stephano up." Pewdie said and leaned across me. "Stephano. Dudde. Get up." with each sentence he gave a poke to Stephano's shoulder and emposised the get up part with a gruff breathless tone.

"Stop bugging me pewdie. I'm still tired." Stephano moaned waving pewds hand away from where it was poking him in the face. I smiled at it and I thought it was funny.

"Stephano?" I asked politely after all what I was about to say I found important.

"What!" Stephano moaned again his eyes snapping to look at where my face would be but sleep made him look dazed out and I knew he wasn't really looking at me.

"Thank you!" I smiled happily at him and I could tell my face was probably to flushed to be possible.

"Yeah. Whatever." He said with a tired grunt before plopping his head back down on the pillows spilling his long hair all over.

"So we should get going, but sadly the door to the next room is locked, and I can't find the key in the place it was supposed to be..." pewdie said as I slipped out of the bed at the same place as he did. "I'm gona go look for them again, he said and walked outside as I stud up and stretched.

A memory hit me from yesterday and I exclaimed in excitement that I was being useful. "Oh, I think I have it!" I said, to late, and began looking threw my bag, now on the night stand.

"Oh, sorry to say but I think I have them." Stephano said. "I didn't mean to be snoopy but I couldn't help it." He said nervously as he sat up in the bed. "I didn't go threw your trunk though. I thought that should stay private." He said his accent back and in full caps mode making me want to jump back onto the bed and give him the same kind of bear hugs I give my friend I like to call. "my personal bone hugging migeet." Because he's all skin and bone and he's also the shortest friend I have.

"If you wanted to know what's on me then just ask next time." I said nervesly holding back the urge to make him "my tall hugging statue."

"Oh, okay." He replied finally getting out of the bed with a carless yawn.

Then I remembered some thing and I had to make a point of it quick "just don't touch my trunk, ever." I said making a point to sound cold years of watching and scolding little people coming in handy.

"Why what's in there?" He asked back just as coldly all cute ness gone.

"None of your concern!" I said. I couldn't have him look in there and see not only my binders and other girlly things he shouldn't see but my old bandages, extra combat throwing knives, military missions and reports, and most important things, razor blades, and pain killers- strong ones. I had been a cutter for a few years but I revived help, sadly it never made the temptation of putting a blade to my flesh less tempting. I didn't want them to know what I did and stuffed in there. I didn't want them to know that I was also a marrder.

"I thought you said you would tell if we asked!" He snapped back.

"That's the rule for my bag but my trunk is off limits!" I yelled in return

"That's stupid!" He yelled back in my face.

"Are you saying I'm stupid?!" I yelled back looking down in fear of the answer.

"Well, yeah, if that's a rule for something, but not for something else!" That was a definitely a yes and for some reason it hurt more then any large argument I've ever had and this compared to my normal arguments this was nothing.

"Your annoying!" I yelled stomping the ground that's how I normally ended an argument by sending aninsult weather to myself or another was about my mood.

"And you're worse!" He yelled at me again.

"At least I don't have a fake stupid accent!" I was beginning to shake now because of my tears and all I wanted to do was run.

"I wish that I never told pewdie about you and that you were still dieing in the f*****g closet!" He yelled back and I snapped from my anger only then did I realize that I was crying.

"I knew you hated me..." I sighed as the tears began to get longer, wetter, and hotter.

"Duh, why else would I say I wanted you dead!" He continued to yell.

"You just don't get it do you!" I yelled and looked him in the eyes hopping he would take it all back, feel sorry for me, comfort me, but that stuff never really worked on me because I knew that it would just happen again. And again. It Never ends. In fact I was never fixed, - My wounds were bandaged, but they just continued to bleed - I just learned to hide it better.

Stephano just sat there. His dark golden eyes staring into my light sky blue.

"I need to be alone." I said sternly, went to my trunk and grabbed a razor and some gauze, I didn't bother with the big bandaids-I knew this one was going to be deep.

"Fine but remember any thing can happen." He said as if not caring.

"Whatever." I said and walked out the room and down the hall to another room that was unlocked.

I sat down on the counter in the kitchen I had wandered into and cut my wrist. The felling of the blood runing down my arm wasn't as fun as every one thinks it is for cutters. It made me sick. But emotional pain isn't something I know how to deal with, on the other hand I know how to deal with my body's pain, cutting just transfers it. I wiped the blood away with some of the gauze and it completely soaked about half a foot of the end. I was about to take my razor and cut again when I heard pewdie call down the hall. "Midnight! Helleow~! Stephano said you went this way!" He was looking for me. "You better be." He mumbled nervously, obviously frightened by the castle. I heard him trying to open the same doors I found locked. I ignored him, the pain was coming back at the rememberence of Stephano and what he said, I grabbed my razor, he'll give up in a minute. I cut again this time not as deep. The door opened. Pewdie was staring at me. I quickly grabbed the gauze and wrapped it around it and tied it off before shoved it behind my back in hope he never saw it, but he did, and boy was he mad.


	4. Chapter 3

I quickly grabbed the gauze and wrapped it around it and tied it off before shoved it behind my back in hope he never saw it, but he did, and boy was he mad.

"What are you doing?!" He yelled.

"Nothing..." I said hoping he would just go away and pretend it never happened.

"And I suppose that 'nothing' caused you to be...oh, I don't know, bleeding!" he yelled at me with a scolding tone of voice.

"Well, I-" I began but was cut short by felix.

"No, stop the excuses, what caused you to do..."he pointed to me as if in ofence. "that!"

"What your doing." I said tears starting up again.

"What I'm doing... what am I doing?! I'm running around a castle full of zombies, looking for a way out, with a f*****g cutter!" He yelled in disbeliefe sarcasm and anger." What did I do wrong?!" He yelled finishing his rant.

"I... uh... I'm scared of yelling..." I said nervously and sadly as I pushed my hair out of my face again and whipping my eyes as I did.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" he started back but was cut short by the bro's low growl as the supernatural being came in the door. Pewdie screamed like a little girl and surprisingly jumped behind me.

I acted before my mind could compute. "Get back." I yelled holding out a... small stick used to cook hot dogs on a fire. "Stephano!" I yelled annoyed he had rearranged the things in the bag attached to my belt. he moved my kuni! The bro laughed at me and advanced more. I dug through my bag until I found one of my kuni and a smoke bomb disguised as a granade. I pulled out both and warned him but he continued. I pulled the pin, threw it at the bro's direction causing him to stumble, I grabbed the taller man behind me, and started to run. I closed the door and used my kuni to keep the door from opening until I could place more on the door. I ripped through my bag, found the rest of the six I keep with me, and jammed them in different layers of grain in the wood in case one chips or gets knocked out. Pewdie ran back to the room we were in before this happened, I entered soon after him and we made eye contact. I felt myself blushing, I started to smile, and before I knew it we were rolling on the floor laughing our heads off.

"Why are we laughing?" Pewdie asked between breaths and laughter.

"Its because we're alive!" I exclaimed happily in between laughter.

We eventually stopped laughing and we stared at the celing regainning our breath.

"I'm sorry really."pewdie said suddenly. "I'm not good at helping people with emotional problems but I just want you to know I'm sorry for what I did."

"Its okay, its not your falt." I said plainly. "it's just me." I added with a long sigh.

"what are you two doing on the floor?" I heard Stephano say from the door way. "I was looking for you two, I found this note from the bro." Staphano said holding the note in my face witch blew up and down with my breaths.

"Dear Miss Wolf," I started to read the letter, but my breath made it go back up so I had to pause. I left Stephano to hold while I read just because I was still mad at him beond belief but I don't do revenge things. At least not big ones.

"take the note." Stephano growled, and Pewdie gave him an annoyed look, but he didn't notice.

I grabbed the note and sat up. "we have your brother miss wolf. Quite a strange one he is, we also found your little spy, Blue. She, and Red, are in our jail, if you want home all people from earth must be in one place, the main dining hall, occupied by the barrels. Turn in all rebels and we will allow you five the exit."

"rebels?" Pewdie asked simply then seamed to answer himself. "all my friends?"

"the horrable, Bro." I finished the letter.

"we can't turn Stphano in!" Pewdie cried angirly.

I flinched but still answered. "even if I'm upset about what he did, no comrade will fall besides me." I started, stressing the words upset, my head was already forming a plan. "I will fall at the feet of the bro."

"what are you talking about?" stephano said getting upset about bringing back the argument we had started before. I would have argued more but his accent was back and I let it slide.

"we have B.L.U.E. in there don't we?" I asked. "Not all hope is lost." I continued.

"oh, yeah, you said it was only you, and your brother, right, then why did it say five? And who is Blue" Pewdie asked calming down for my sake.

"B.L.U.E.," I started. "stands for Biological Luminent untrackable Enternsite."

"what?" stephano asked.

"even I don't get it." Pewdie added.

"B.L.U.E. is my personality smart, radio, robot." I sumerised.

"personality smart?" pewdie asked.

"she's a portable radio, slash robot, with a personality opposite of mine, created by the military for me as an untrackable radio that has the ability to be a never ending lantern, witch has helped a lot."

"Military?" Stephano asked always cautious of me.

"uh…" I said back relizing my mistake. "Can't tell you." Well that was true I wasn't allowed to say a word to civilions. "anyway." I dogged "I wonder why they called my brother, Red?"

"what do you mean?" Pewdie asked.

"my brother never seemed to be into my art so why use a cover name from one of my character no less?" I continued shutting my self off from the world like I always did when ranting slash thinking aloud.

"Art?" stephano asked. they seemed to be taking turns, I noted.

"I'm an artist." I said back. Boy am I glad I made this character have skill in many profetions. I pulled out the skech pad from my suit case, and handed it to pewdie.

"wow, theses are amazing!" he comented.

"yeah?" I asked. "oh, this is Red." I said and flipped him to a page of Red and B.L.U.E., I noted that they were my unfinished arts in the book but made no move to say so.

"these are the people we are looking for?" Felix asked.

"yes," I said. "And because of the notion that B.L.U.E. is with Red I have officaily formed a plan."

"what is it?" pewdie asked quickly not giving a second thought.

"when did you start trusting her." Stephano asked annoyed. "she could be plotting to turn in all of us." Oh, he did not just start this.

"fine! I'll go do it alone so you can feel safe Stephano." I sighed annoyed and walked out of the room and went somewhere they wouldn't find me.

* * *

like if you enjoy follow to know when the next comes out and review to fix meh!


	5. Chapter 4

"Midnight, wait!" I could hear pewdie call to me. For some reason I felt a burning urge to runaway, cry and go find some place to cut. I did none of the last two but I did brake into a run witch hurt my side. I had been numb with fear when I ran from the bro with Pewdie at my side, but now it burned hotly compared to the ice cold the rest of me felt. I found a room with a maze of book shelves, like a real maze, not just like a librairy, but a large maze that went for miles. At the time I didn't care and I ducked into it head first, I made about a mile progress before I found myself at my 5th dead end. I leaned into the corner panting, my breath was icy cold as it escaped my lips. I rolled around and slid into the small space. I looked to my right and found a book on sword fighting. Being a short blade master I pulled the book down and began to read about the long sword's style and concinplated the difrencees between the two lengths and styles.

I don't know how long it was until I was awoken by a man with brown eyes and brown hair with black slim bull rimed glasses. "uh, Hi?" he questioned, and pulled back so I could see his green long sleeved shirt, black unbuttened vest, and brown pants.

"I'm sorry." I started shyly. "are you looking for a book on swords?" I asked quietly moving out of the corner and into the other one, I could feel the rush of blood go to my cheeks.

"no." he said back. "I wanted to know why you're in a dead end in a maze, only three miles in the 7 mile maze when a lot of people have been looking for you."

"oh," I started to remember were I was and not in my public library. "I'm sorry to be so much trouble." I sighed. "I just can't stand it sometimes."

"Pewdie told me…" he said reaching to take my hand. "I know what you do to yourself. We all do."

I riped my hand away from his possible grip, pulling it to my chest from where it laid on my knees. "pleases don't touch me." I got up and made a move to run farther into the maze.

The man grabbed my hand. "Stephano is beating himself up over this." He said sternly. "In fact he wanted to slam his head into a door the minute he saw you were crying."

"what am I supposed to do about it?" I asked coldly. "I made a plan anyone can follow. You can have it if you want but just leave me here until the end so I won't be in your way."

"from your words I can tell you have depretion." He stated. "but that is no excuse. You're scared and you're finding it harder and harder to hide. Continue to hide your heart in flames and you'll crack."

"I know." I said, "I just don't want to be a hassle and I just can't find time to express my mind." I sighed.

"let's go back and you can give them a piece of your mind." He tried to sound happy.

"okay." I sighed in a form of relefe.

" this way." He said grabbing my hand instead of my arm and pulling me in the direction of the gang they had gathered to search for me. "Oh, I'm Mr. Chair by the way, you can always feel free to talk to me about things on your mind." Chair conferted.

"thanks." I sighed.

"hold on, don't tell pewdie this, but were about to teleport." Mr. Chair reported.

"will it hurt?" I asked.

"Naw just hold on tight so you don't get lost in matter." He said back giving my hand a squeeze.

"Okay…" I sighed I bit frightened. I closed my eyes and tenced up.

"welcome back Mr. Chair!" a female voice rang out with joy.

"sorry I was gone for so long, Jeniffer, I had to find some one that was lost." Mr. Chair replied back. I knew he was pointing that at me.

"Sorry." I said.

"it's okay! Woohw! lets get back to planning! Cause yeah I'm pumped!" shouted a gruff voice.

"so Chair what are we doing?" asked another deeper calmer voice.

"well Midnight said she came up with a one person plan." I opened my eyes when Chair said my name and I came face to face with two things a black and white mask and pink eyes. The mask had brown hair falling in it and the pink eyes had pink hair framing its face.

"so the girl has eyes." The deep voice said again and came from the white mask and brown hair.

"meh, they're blue, so what, mine are pink." The fairly gruff voice said.

I tried to back up. To close… To close. To close! Baking up made me relies that I had been clining to Mr. Chair's sleeve with both hands and was holding it close to me.

"Cry, Piggy. Don't get so close she doesn't like it." Mr. Chair defeneded me.

I tried to say pleases go away. "plebles goh way." Well that was understandable I said sarcasticaly to myself.

"sorry." The mask said and backed away. I noticed he wore a black shirt blue jeans and a red jacket. Might come in handy with plan A I reminded myself of the main thing we were to do.

"sorry." The pink one steeped back. " can you think better now sexy?"

"uh, yeah, um, were is Stephano and Pewdie?" I asked glancing at chair from the corner of my eye.

"they went to go get your stuff. Why?" Cry asked looking back at me.

"just wanting to know." I said and looked back down to the floor for a minute, thinking. "the plan, you want to know it, right?" I asked remembering why I was here.

"if you don't mind." Said the female voice and I turned around to see a girl in a shot sleeved purple shirt and a black skirt with purple and black boots.

"the plan is to use B.L.U.E. to contact Red then get a rough aria were the two are, use a colorful thing as a distraction for the bro, then set a trap in the room he was in. once he returns, spring it, and interrogate, once the location to the barrels' meeting place is found we set another and wait."

"Cool but what about when the bro brakes out and gets you? You gona' turn us in?" Stephano asked from the door way to the room. They had obiously returned and had my things. Feeling more sicure with three people I knew I answered with a hint of anger.

"then we have a reason for a change of plans." I countered.

"and what will that be Sexie?" Piggy asked.

I sighed. "it's a form of treachery. My plan B. the leader wants to meat me right? then I will while you set up traps and I lead them down there."

"what if they don't?" Stephano asked.

"then death it is. I don't do well in cages. I'll end up killing myself. One less person to gather right?" I asked not carring.

"no." stephano stated angrily. "I don't want anyone to die, I work to hard for that to happen." He growled at me.

"fine." I sighed a bit angirly. "you wana' make plans," I started to ask. "while I take my stuff," I got madder by the second. "And look for my brother and my pet." My anger slipped and sadness grasped my heart. "They're the ones that care."

"don't you tell me that I don't care!" he was starting that fight back up again and I knew I would fall into temptation to argue back I should at least be smart about it.

"I will because you cirtanlay don't act like it!" I yelled back not thinking as clearly as I could.

"who are you to tell me what I care about and don't care about!" he argued back and it was then that I relised the other people seemed to fade into the room around me.

"you care about a lot!" I yelled back reganing some if my sences. "but you just don't care about me. "I said my thoughts a loud. "you care about your friends, but I'm not one of them am I?" I asked, but I didn't wait for an answer I just walked out the door. I seem to run off a lot huh? But this time I'm not running away.

I when to a closet and pulled out my razor blade from before. I cut all the way down from wrist to elbow. I cringed and hissed holding back screams of pain, and Just for the heck of it I picked at the center of the cut lifting the skin a little. I then wrapped it up and made an exit.

I went to the room the bro was locked in. the knives still in place as if he never meant to leave. I pulled them out and I could hear more shuffles behind the door with each knife I pulled.

Louder and louder the growling grew closer and closer to the door the bloody creature came. I could feel the fear of the wolf inside me, and the need to run from the danger grew, and grew, just like the growling did. I opened the door and he was right there. I froze and he just stared, we looked at each other for a short while.

* * *

like if you enjoy follow to know when the next comes out and review to correct meh wording!


	6. Chapter 5

I was able to take note of things that could be a weakness. His skinny ankle, easly decapitates him. his hands were large not able to fit into small places. his mouth open and an easy target for a quick kill.

He took a step closer to me. "stop!" I shouted. "I'm with you. I need to get home more then anything." I said telling a lie I had learned to pull off well. He looked at me more then picked me up, from under my arms his claws dangerously close to cutting my thin skin. "what are you doing?" I asked sounding somewhat frightened, but in truth I was shaking like a leaf in a thunder storm. He put me on top of his shoulders, and went to walk down the hall off the so called battle feiled and into his base.

"Midnight!" I could hear Stephano cry out from somewhere, in one of the many halls and doorways. "I'm sorry! Where are you?! Pleases don't be dead!" he called truly worried about me. The burning urge to run to his side consumed my body along with a strange heat like I had felt before the second time I ran off.

I can't compromise this misstion, not now, this is a delicate time. "hurry before he finds us together because then they'll know I turned on them." I said to the bro with a large lie, and he just growled in return then began to move faster down the hallway.

"Midnight!" I heard his calling. "Midnight!" they grew louder but there was still that large gap between us. "Midnight!" that was the last one I heard and it was filled with so much emotion I could hardly stand to stay still. Warmth dripped down my face it was wet like cold water but as warm as fire like it had been when I awoke by Stephano. Sure it was Piewdie who was holding me but just to look into Stephano's calm happy face was enough to set my body on fire.

"welcome, Miss. Wolf, we hope you will be happy in here while we agree on how we're going to kill the rebles." The voice was gentlemanly but sturn, it came from a man dressed in a white dress shirt, brown trench coat, black pants, green tie, and brown dress shoes. His hair and eyes were a lighter brown then his coat and carried a red ting to them as well. The room was the main dining hall and was filled with food.

"this will do." I said with ellagence, being set down by the Bro, and walking up to what I concluded was the Barrel leader.

"wonderful." He started again. "as you may know I am the Barrel leader. I have gathered food for you I'm sure that's more then the rebbles have done for you." It was true I still hadn't eaten from when I got into the game I'm sure Pewdie got something to eat, and that Stephano got it for him.

"thank you I hardly had the strength right when I got here." I sighed fakely.

"So you can do better then what you already pulled over on my companion?" he asked back intreaged.

"yes. It's not like I was raised by wolves or something." I said with sarcasm as we sat down and wine was set in front of me in a fancy glass.

"that's funny, because we found some medical papers on your strange DNA." He sighed, taking a sip of the red liquid.

"What have you done to Red and B.L.U.E.!" I nearly shouted.

"Calm down all posestions were removed that's all, no need to shout." He sighed.

"sorry I couldn't tell if you could hear me from all the way across that really long table!" I nearly yelled once again pretending to be stupid.

"I can, a little too well Miss. Wolf." He sighed but with annoyance this time. "I can't believe those scoundrels could treat such a kind, unselfish, beautiful, lady as yourself, like another dirty pirate."

"I see, your quite good at flatering, Lord Barrel." I said back with fake happieness. Truly my hands were shaking under the table from fear and anger.

"yes, well, it is true, and sometimes I can't help but let my wants get in the way of the others' plan." He said looking at me with a smirk.

"I see how that could be a problem." I said playing oblivious.

"tell me what is your favorite color?" he said setting his chin on his hands lased together, palms down, making a table for his head.

"Blue." I said plainly bating my eye lashes unnessisarly. What, you wana' know something from a tough man with a crush on you, play back.

"what music do you like, Miss. Wolf?" he never runs out of questions does he?

"I like quite the mix, mea lord." I flaunted his statis.

"if you head into that room," he said pointing to a room with a blue door. "there will be a blue dress for you, go put it on. pick a song from our mix in there as well. Have one dance with me and I will give you a free way home Miss. Wolf."

"a dance sounds wonderful." I said back getting from my seat and going to the room he pointed to. When I entered I did as told, finding no other door in the room like I had hoped. I scrolled through his songs then decided to scare him off by picking my favorite dark song. I listen to some crazy things but I didn't want to make him reject me completely because obiously he was making a sacrifice for me. I just wanted to disturb the little gentle man. I searched the song "Monster" I sad aloud when I found one song by the tittle. I clicked it, and went out in the frilly thing of evil, to dance with something only half the evil, you could call the song revenge for the dress.

"wonderful choice, Little Miss Wolf." The Barrel said walking up to me as the song Monster began to play, I should have known he wouldn't have the song by the right band. I thought it was monster by Three Days of Grace, but it came out as Monster by Lady Gaga. Sigh. Just go with it.

"thank you prince Barrel." I bowed. "shall we?" I asked eager to get this over.

"we shall." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me around the room in a wallts. "you amaze me." He started to sing the words to me. "you ate my heart." He sang his own changes to the words.

I wanted to scream my head off. No way he's going kill me with this.

"you little Monster." He whispered in my ear, pulling my hair out of it's pony tail, the braid I had undone for this dance. "you ate my heart out." I could feel my wolf ears threatening to pop straight up, his other hand went to the back less part of the dress. "You ate my heart up." His hand pulled at the bindings that held my tail into place. "look at her. look at me. That girl is bad and honestly, she's a wolf in disguise." He pulled the rubber band all the way out and unclipped my bindings. "but I can't stop staring in her evil eyes." He took me to wallts around the room again then he stopped us again and sang more of the words. "She'll lick her lips, say to me; boy, you look good enough to eat. Put her arms around me and say; now, boy, put your paws all over me." We actuaily danced again, to the chours. "she ate my heart she ate my heart, instead now there's a Monster in my bed."

The dance was inturupted by the Bro bringing in six people: Mr. Chair, Jeniffer, Piggy, Cry, Pewdie and Stephano. They seemed to be caught with traps. Mr. Chair had sticky goo on his head and hands gluing them there. Jeniffer was stuck in one of those old fashion wooden head and hand holders. Piggy was tangled in fishing line with the hook stuck in his hand. Cry had mouse traps all over him. Piewdie had a rope around his leg while he sat on the floor pouting about being dragged all the way here. finally Stephano was in a small cage.

I couldn't help but laugh a bit it was just too funny. I giggled and snorted for a second then tried harder to stop myself. "do you find that funny princess?" the Lord asked, I nodded a bit, he slipped his hand behind my back and pulled me a bit closer to him by my waist. "I'm glad you like there defeat as much as I do." He said.

"that's not what I find funny." I said holding back laughter, and he pulled away a little bit.

* * *

like if you enjoy follow to know when the next comes out and review to tell me what to fix.


	7. Chapter 6

"what I find funny is that you made me change before getting too close to me," he pulled his hand away and began to back up knowing what was coming next. "once you thought I was harmless you tried to mess with my mind, but what is the funniest is that even when you touched my waist you failed to notice my short sword in the top of my stockings." I said pulling the dress up and pulling out my short sword. "it was a nice dance, but I like mine deadly." I smiled, eyes closed, lips unparted, disturbingly at him. "oh, and I really hate it when people call me stuff like: Miss Wolf, Little Wolf, and Princess." I said taking a swinning at him witch he dogged. "where are they?" I asked him.

"I don't know?" he asked inocenly.

"yes, you do!" I demanded back.

"I really don't know I let the untrusted statues to take care of them. They hid them away." He replied, while I spared glances at my friends. I could handle this retard but the bro I would need help. Mr. Chair couldn't see. Jeniffer was a girl and would be no help, no offence but even I can't punch as hard as a boy. Piggy would take awhile to get out and by then I could be dead. Mouce traps would take too long to remove. Pewdie just had no experience with any form of fighting, at least not the kind I needed. Stephano was my best beat but he seamed to be in a sad emotional state like he didn't even know were he was let alone carring. Too bad, I'll just slap that out of him.

Durring the bearells rant of how he didn't know; I had picked my target. With out him really noticing I dashed to the cage and slashed the lock. It easily shattered my moon blade but it caused a big enough crack for me to kick open. I kicked but it didn't buge. I kicked again more with my heal this time and the down strike broke it finally. The bro was right behind me now, and as I went into the cage and attempted to slap Stephano, the gate closed. Well shit. I'm f****ed.

"take them to the statues and have them taken to the same place they hid the other two." the barrel instruckted. "in two hours bring that mutt to me so I can slaughter her myself." I was pissed, I had to hit something. My eyes drifted to Stephano, who sat crisscrossed on the floor looking down as if in thought. Good enough, I sighed to myself.

Slap!

"what the hell was that for!" he shouted at me, jumping up to look me in the eyes.

"for being stupid and getting your subjectes into this mess." I started back. "and I was this close too!" I sad holding my hand making my fingers make a tiny size.

"I meant running off and making us worry our heads off, you crazy Bitch!" he yelled back at me.

"oh, that's super funny seeing how I am one!" I yelled back remembering the current situation I was in. ears perked, tail sticking out the backless part of my dress. Some scared stiches up from my lower back to my neck to hold my tail in place. The binging and rubber band gone, because they fell from my dress.

"yes you certainly are a bitch!" he said back not noticing my animal like flaws yet. "and you do Bitchy things, But you know what!?" his word got faster and his voice got louder, his accent making his words hard to understand. "I like that about you, and I only argue with you because I don't want you to do something stupid and die from it! Because I love you!" it was hard to understand because it was so rushed but I still caught it.

That stupid retard, I sighed. If you wanted me to stay safe you didn't have to scare me. You could have just asked. you could have just said so instead of making me hurt myself like that. You're such a fool but now I know what I like that about you. I said in my head, little did I know that I was secretly broadcasting it.

"I'm sorry." Stephano said sadly and he looked at the ground. "sorry for making you upset, and every thing." He sighed. "oh, nice dress by the way." He comented.

"thanks but not really my style." I said back.

"I thought so, I don't like it much eather. Just thought you look good in one." He said back not taking his eyes off the floor.

I giggled a bit. "it's ironic that the thing you like about me is pure truth." I changed the subject.

"what?" he asked, looking up. "woah! I didn't even notice." He said a bit shocked. He reached out to touch my ears, I leaned in, he petted the insides, and I leaned in even more, my eyes closed and a large warmth rose from all over my body and I seemed to melt into the touch. We hardly noticed being moved, passed off and moved again. Until my eyes snapped open to the far off sound of my brother yelling.

"Stephano!" I said happily. "I can hear my brother!" I said.

"yeah but now were closer to another cage." He sighed back. "and I really don't want to watch you slowly kill yourself."

I smiled, "I'm still alive now, right? I'll be fine if you're here with me."

"okay." He sighed, and went to touch my ears again. I smiled teasingly and kept them out of his reach. I turned around and let my tail swish his face.

"this is what lacks attention." I sad, giving him a silly look. Although it did feel nice when some one pet my tail I wasn't going to make it hold still for him.

"fine, but I really liked you ears." He slipped his hands around my waist, giving me the shivers, and hugged me from behind, keeping me warm. "you heard the part when I said I love you, right?" he asked nussleing my losse hair.

"of course I did, I don't play fair when I like the game." I said teasing him more.

" I kinda' like it when you cheat." He mumbled in my hair sending shivers down my spine once again.

I sighed. "we need to stop for a minute." I said not wanting thing to end out like this just yet after all I've only known him for what a few hours I didn't want things moving too fast.

"yeah, this is going too fast for you isn't it?" He sighed letting go and backing up, the spot he occupied was now chilly but the heat in my heart was still there. At least he understuld and felt the same. I sat down propped up by the bars and patted the spot by me.

Stephano, sighed, sat in the spot I patted and laid back on the bars. "It will be awhile." I sighed and leaned on his shoulder. I yawned and sleep soon took over. How can my OC deal with this? I get so tired.

I awoke to my true name being called. "Whah? I asked sleeply.

"I kinda' like your real name better then your fake." Stephano noted before anything else happened.

"What?!" I asked drunk from the good sleep. "Red?!" I asked jumping up from the wall. Stephano was in a cage by mine, but far enough away to have not been able to wake me by force. I noticed we were all in different cages, except Red and B.L.U.E., huh, B.L.U.E. could eat the locks I had used her for that before why not now! "I'm right here Midnight." Red answered, my brother wore a dark red and black tiger striped jacket with a white shirt and black pants along with red and white shoes. His short hair was red, and he had green eyes.

"Red where's B.L.U.E.?" I asked, jogging over to Stephano and taking hold of his hand to keep my sanity from the crushing walls and blood that were my o.c.'s memorys but seamed to play freshly in my mind.

"Over here." He replied pointing to her. She was an all blue ball, with two sets of blue dragon wings; a set for flying, and a set for ears, she had four stubby legs and a long skinny tail with three sets of four horns with thin blue membrane between them at the tip of its tail. The bottom part of the cressent moon on her face could only be seperated by her mouth. The moon had a snake of the same color wrapped around it, the creature's head hung in the center of the blue-black moon. She was currently tied up to the wall, her wings and taillight pulled above her head. Making her hang pitifully from the dirt covered cell wall- so unlike the rusty bars separating us.

"Thank goodness." I sighed.

"Why are you concerned with her, what about our health?" Mr. Chair, leaned on the dirt wall, asked, and sounds of agreement rang out.

"because; no escape route, no need to worry about health because we'll all be dead." I said back annoyed.

"Good point my friend." Cry, sitting crisscross just behind the gate holding in his freedom, said sighing, witch was somewhat strange, for the fear that should have been enduced, seamed to have no effect on him.

"So what's the plan?" Jennifer asked changing the subject, her hands griped tightly around the gold brown rusty black bars.

"It'll be tricky." I squeezed stephano's hand to give him confort. "I'll have to face the Bro alone."

* * *

I'm starting to repeat myself now i know how felix feels... like if you enjoy follow to know when i post the next chapter and review to make me fix shit...


	8. Chapter 7

"No!" Stephano yelled back his accent still in place, reaching into my jail and holding both my hands. "It's to dangerous for you." He said wishing to grab me and crush me in his loving embrace.

"I have to. Just a distraction, Stephano." I squeezed both his hands again.

"Fine." He sighed and his grip loosened.

"The plan is quite simple really." I started pulling the secondly grasped hand from Stephano. "Red unties B.L.U.E., and then she'll go get a look at our location, with return she will bring footage of a found escape route. With that we will find when the Bro crosses that path, his path may not be our escape route, so we might go over his patrols many times, reason I will be a distraction if needed. Stephano will get a rope and pull the chandelier to himself on the left side of the main dining hall then Mr. Chair will climb onto said chandelier and will search for a breakable point. Pewdie will be the lookout. Piggy will, move/eat the food off the table- witch ever you choose- no offence."

"none taken." Piggy inturupted my toughts.

"Cry and Red will move the table and destroy the chairs, no offence," I was about to continue.

"no problem." Mr. Chair interupted me this time, and I glared at him making it known I didn't want any more talking until I was done.

"and make a wall like thing from the table and destroyed things." I finished my sentence. "Once I return hide some place other then the small wall because I will take a spot there and pretend to hold off the Bro, then I will run across the room, when the Bro gets into the middle of the room, Stephano will release the lighting system and then Mr. Chair will brake it, staying in the hanging part, so it falls onto the Bro, then the barrel lord will surly come running at the sound. Jenifer, who will have Stephano's sword, will capture him at that moment. when I give the signal all people from the real world will run to the center and the gate should be open for our return home!" I exclaimed. Wait! return home? what? What about me and Stephano? Was that all nothing to me? No it wasn't, and I'm sure Stephano would rather me home for my protection. Sigh. That must be why my brother paid no mind to the bits of flirting. I would most likely never see him again. I will miss him with all my heart.

"That sounds awesome," Red piped up making everyone's attention on him. "just one thing wrong." Red said. "I refuse to touch that crime against nature." He said, pointing, disgusted by my pet.

"Oh, come on Red." I pleaded. "Please." I asked pouting.

"No! that thing has scared me ever sence I first saw it." He replied arguing back.

"Come on she won't bite!" I urged knowing that Red was the mechanic that made her for me and when the time for upgrades came B.L.U.E. never forgave him. She would always bite him and my blood brother had prof-read that part of my story. It was reasonable to be afraid of her, after all she would bite my oc to wake her up every morning.

"That thing has real big teeth!" He argued knowing she would bite him if he tried to touch her.

"Yes, but-" I continued softly trying to convince him, we were leaving the others out of this conversation.

"See you agree." He said back letting go of the bars he was griping and pointed at me in ofence.

"Red!" I hardly noticed it until my fists were clenching and unclenching, I had let go of stephano's hand. "do it, or so help me, you will be strangled when we magical get out of this some other way!" I yelled at him grabbing the gate in front of me and shaking it with large force, faking anger. I was a bit frusterated and decided to rack my brain for ways to solve the problem with this part of my plan. Wait, what about Mr. Chair's teliporting? "Mr. Chair can't you teliport?" I asked annoyed he haden't done so already.

"I used it all trying to find you for a few hours." He replied stressing the 'you'.

"God damn I'm an idiot." I face palmed and Stephano pulled my other hand from the bars and squeezed the hand closest to himself. "So it's up to you Red." I sighed once again, it seames to be one of those days- full of dissapointments.

"Fine! Only because I don't wana die!" Red replied slowly walking over and being as cautious as possible, witch took him a few hours, he finally undid the rope. B.L.U.E.'s mouth opened to show large teeth, about one half the size of her body. Red cowered and she slowly advanced on him, she was about to bite his ear like she would do to me to wake me in the morning.

"B.L.U.E., don't you dare bite him." I said with demand, stopping the slow motion assault. She paused and then flew to me, flapping her wings to stay at attention in front of my face- at a reasonable distance- awaiting my command. "Destroy all locks." I said, and the strange yet normal command kicked in, and she continued to eat all the locks in the room even the ones not containing anything.

Everyone was shocked. "That thing eats more stuff then I do!" Piggy exclaimed a bit frightened.

"Yeah, SHE, does that a lot and it always comes in handy." I cheered happily but angrily stressed 'She' I hated it when people called her an it.

"I beat it does." Mr. Chair commented.

"Any thing else, Major Sky?" B.L.U.E. asked me.

"Battery check." I asked her.

"74 percent, Major. Shall I do one last scope of perimeter before shut down?" She asked.

"No I have a better plan." I said back once again noting I had blocked out the other people in the room. "Merrick scans take about 8 present right? Scan for any inturnal wounds on everyone in the room and check my brain functions, they may be a bit damaged by lady GaGa." I paused. "note sarcasm." I said and before she could start doing as I told I continued. "Then find an easy way into the main dinning hall."

"Yes, mistress, noting sarcasm." B.L.U.E. flew around the room scanning people with a light blue light. "One wound, subject: Red, problem: broken rib."

"What I didn't even notice! How come I don't even feel it?" Red asked me.

"You have short pain nerves, witch means, you don't feel anything large, but small thing hurt like the small thing they are." I stated back knowing my brother was unused to his new teperary body. "I'm glad we only have one injury," I said. "but we have to start moving, B.L.U.E. will be back fairly soon, she gathers a lot of data in a fairly short time, so it won't take long." I stated moving on.

"I didn't even notice she already left!" Mr. Chair said shocked.

"Yeah she's quick to orders." I said back.

"Care to explain the ears and tail?" Cry spoke up about my animal features for the first time.

"Oh, I'm a science project from the military." I started, giving everything in. "I was a six year old girl, taken from an abandoned home, to be of some use. I was dead to the world, I was born without voice, without hearing, and without sight. I could taste, and I could feel, but could do nothing else. The project was to help me, and help me it did, but at a price, the price is: years of unbelieveable pain and suffering, and what now stands before you." I sighed. "My twin brother, who only found out about me at age 12, joined the project at age 17, as a scientist, in hopes of finding me one day, little did he know that the wolf girl he was going to be working with was the person he was looking for, when truth was known, years later, I was already a Major in the military. In rehabilitation, I had meat a kind man, who said with good behavior, I could see the world again. so I did and I was enlisted under him and my brother was partnered with me after my last partner died-in a train wreck on his way back from gathering some data- and after reaching my current rank." I recited the story.

"Really?!" Pewdie asked, he and cry were shocked at the military's plans.

"Yeah, in Happyweels."I said hoping he would get my drift.

"Oh," cry sighed happily and he and pewdie caught my drift, I was an oc.

"what's happyweels?" Red asked never hearing of the subject.

"Never mind." I sighed, giving him a tiny glare.

"Down left hall," B.L.U.E. started none of us hardly noticing her return. "Take last right, out last window, in third window on left, enter fourth door, make right, second door on left, down past cellar door, take stairs up, round main center, door on left side, down to upstairs library go to railing down stairs man dining hall at your right. Repeat?" She continued her direction.

"Battery check." I demand once again.

"6 percent left."

"Gezz were did it all go?" I asked a bit sarcastically.

"64 percent on metric scans and 4 on finding possible route." She recited.

"Yeah I know," I sighed annoyed. "B.L.U.E., I hate it when you die because your personality needs to be reset, you really need to learn sarcasm."

"Sorry mast-" she started to say master, not letting that happens.

"Call me Midnight," I interrupted. "or, Sky," I paused thinking it over. "Or Major." I added remembering my Subordinates, called me that, I might as well get used to it.

"Sorry, Major." B.L.U.E. sighed at her own fail. "I mean-" she rushed, trying to correct her.

"Stop! Just stop!" I said trying to calm down my anger. "Just power down." I sighed fed up with the systems problems I never wanted fixed. She's the only one left who hasn't gotten the speaking program removed, she is the only one of them that can argue with me, keep me on track, side track me and entertain me with comedy.

"Powering down, catch meh~!" She called happily, as her wings wrapped around the ball like body the tail; feet and ears did the same. She tumbled to the ground and she nearly plopped into my hands as I drooped them a bit, making the landing softer. What?! I love my pet, she one of a kind; I don't just leave her places like other owners do. In fact some people never use them, and they just sit at home, offline, collecting dust. How sad.

"Catch ya!" I exclaimed quietly, and gently stuffed her into my dress's top, it was then I noticed I had once again blocked out others, but I also noticed that they were always watching me quietly when I do that.

"Er? Sorry?" I said with a questioning tone. Apparently I had caught them staring, and mumbles of sorry rang out, along with realization they had also zoned out. "Anyway let's go!" I cheered. More mumbles of agreement and then we were off, me as the leader because I was most likely the only one able to get the route memorized, or, under stud the old military style B.L.U.E. said it in.

We went into the dining hall to find it empty and so we worked in setting things up and I constantly had to help because they just couldn't seem to not get stuck or trapped in something. I ran out into the hall to go look for the bro but came to find something else. "Holly crap…" I said pronouncing each word as I stared at them. "That…" I said with a squeal. "is a lot a' statues!" I added my squeaky voice full of disbelieve.

* * *

sigh... like if you enjoy subcri- what the hell! follow to know when the next comes out and review to know when the next comes out...


	9. Chapter 8

Indeed there was a lot of statues a whole army in fact. How was I supposed to deal with this? I asked myself as the closest ones to me raised their swords.

"Wow that is a lot of them." Cry said as he walked up to stand beside me just outside the doorway.

"Ahhh I still don't trust you!" Pewds exclaimed waving his hands around in anger and fear.

"Shouldn't we be moving?" I added deeply and emotionlessly.

"Look out!" Stephano yelled as he snatched Pewds and Cry out of the way and I just simply dogged to the side. The instinct of my Oc kicking in as I threw a kick to its middle when I spun to the side away from the falling sword.

"Wham!" came the hallow response from the armor but nothing else effected it. No dent no upset balance. Nothing. So I thought back on how pewds would deal with them. So I did what I did best. I sucked it up and took it down.

"Thunk!" was the sound I heard as its head hit the ground it's body soon after.

"I guess that works." I shrugged to myself.

"Yeah but can you fight a whole army?" Cry asked pointing to the others taking its place.

"I doubt that…" I replied and proceeded to run like hell the other bandits behind me plan left off for now.

Panting we found ourselves in an old basement like place no armor in sight.

"What." My brother in red's body panted. "Was that?!" he asked.

"The untrusted statues." Everyone but Red panted in unison.

"What do we do now? We're even farther them before." Asked Jeniffer.

"I don't know but Midnight's our best bet for coming up with a plan." Mr. Chair offered.

"Yeah let's go I'm pumped. I'm pumped!" Piggie exclaimed happily almost jumping up and down.

"I just wana go home!" pewds nearly wined.

"Me too friend." Cry added.

"Alright, Midnight, what's the plan?" Stephano asked me looking me dead in the eyes.

For some reason they all reminded me of the subordinates I had created. It was then I remembered how to do this. It was like righting a story only now I was living it. I breathed in through my nose deeply. And let it out my mouth before starting. "I'll need oil, nails, bones, tomatoes, a long sword, multiple crates, a lot of rope…" I paused to think and I took in a breath with the pause. "And…" I trailed off. I didn't remember what I had used before I needed just a moment more to think. "A voice recorder!" yes nailed it! I thought to myself.

"What's that last thing?" Chair asked.

"Please tell me that that was just comic relief…" I said disturbed.

"No we don't know what a voice recorder is." Jenifer replied.

"Oh god." I said to myself.


	10. Chapter 9

"What did you plan to do with it friend?" cry asked.

"I planned to stick it in the pile of bones in order to distract the barrel leader so we could trap him." I replied

"Haaa," pewds gasped like he relished something. "Skully~!" he chimed.

"What?" I asked razing an eyebrow.

"Skully would work well as a tape-recorded!" he exclaimed

"Okay you'll go get him." I said to peweds.

"What's all the other stuff for then?" pewds asked.

"The oil is for slipping, on the rope is to hold up the crates, the crates will be nailed to the celling, and the tomatoes are a distraction." I summarized.

"How are tomatoes a distraction?" Red asked.

"They work wonders when you throw them at people." I sighed with a small laugh hidden in it.

"Yeah its go get the stuff I'm pumped I'm pumped!" piggy yelled running around the room again. "I'm so fricking puuuuuuuuummmmmppppppped!" he added.

"Someone's excited about my plan." I smiled as I watched him like a cat would a toy it found little interest in.

"Right I'll go get the oil!" Jenifer smiled and looked at the others.

"I guess I'll get the ropes." Chair said before he started for the door.

"I'll get the crates!" piggy said before taking off passed Mr. Chair and out the door yelling: "because, I'm pummmmmmppppppppppeeeeeeedddddd!"

"I'll get the sword!" my brother smiled as he took off running.

I was about to protest but let him go knowing my brother loved swords and could spot one a mile way.

"I'll get the nails." Cry said walking after all the others.

Once alone, I felt heat rise to my face once again, because I wasn't really alone; Stephano was with me. I cleared my wind pipe as quietly as possible trying not to disturb him.

"I guess I'll get the tomatoes." He sighed and started for the door.

"Wait!" I yelled and ran after him. I latched onto his arm and looked him in the eyes. "I'll go with you." I smiled then looked back at the floor.

"Sure." Stephano said quickly, his cute accent back, and we started off again.

We picked up crates and looked threw them looking for tomatoes in the same kitchen that I had first cut myself in. I wasn't paying attention- I was too worried stephano would see my blood that had stained the counter-and cut myself on the crates. "Ow!" I exclaimed shrilly but in truth it didn't hurt that much I had been threw worse it was just the shock that made me exclaimed in pain.

* * *

like enjoy follow next chapter review to wake me up.


	11. Chapter 10

"you okay?" stephano rushed over to me taking my bleeding hand. "Looks like you cut yourself on that nail sticking out there." He said. "Here let's not get it infected." He said in his cute accent taking my pointer finger that was cut upwards from my palm and licked the small scratch. Just that simple action sent my mind racing but I knew I looked like I was handling it well on the outside. He tore a piece of his shirt off and wrapped the gold cloth around my finger and palm stopping the bleeding. "How's that feel not to tight I hope?" he asked standing back up.

When I didn't answer and just stared at my hand he walked back over to his crates he was organizing and continued what he was doing before. I eventually blinked out of my shock but didn't say a word about it. I finished looking through the boxes and finally found the tomatoes.

"got em' let's go!" I called stephano who looked at me then got up to follow me out the door.

We walked back to find pewds arguing with a skull. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"This is skully!" pewds smiled showing me the skull. "Skully this is Midnight!"

"Hi there." I said confused.

"Hello there Midnight." Skully said back with a gruff voice. "Pewdie won't give me my body back." The skull complained its mouth moving.

"Well." I paused. "That sucks." I decided not to ask why and I was still surprised that thing actually did talk.

"More then you know." it sighed.

"Okay moving on." I said disturbed and looked at the others. It looked like they were trying really it did but it just wasn't working.

"Mr. Chair get out of the rope." I sighed seeing him tangled in it.

"I would if I could." He sighed.

"I sighed back and quickly untangled him and helped the others set up. With the plan in place all that was left was to go back up and use skull.

I walked up the stairs and placed his jaws right at the edge of the last step. "If you open your mouth as far as you can you'll fall back okay?" I asked as I was about to go back down stairs.

"Right, right." He sighed before he started to yell random things down the hall hoping to catch the attention of someone we were trying to get a hold of.

I walked down stairs and joined stephano behind the extra crates we had one crate for two people to hide behind. The others hung from the ceiling like I planned.

Things got hectic when skully came rolling down the stairs with the barrel leader and the bro close behind. We began to chuck tomatoes at them and they both started to run, slipping on the oil we had laid under the crates, and they fell down. I took out the longs word I was given from Red and Stephano placed his hands together like we practiced a little. He boosted me up into the air and I sliced the many ropes holding all the crates in the air. They crashed down on the bro and the barrel. The bro broke apart into pieces and the barrel lord was knocked out. Using him as a hostage we made our way passed the untrusted statues and into the dining hall.

Nothing happened. My brother, pewdie, cry, and I were all in the same place but nothing was happening. There were four of us.

"I still can't believe what's happening here." Said a voice that just walked into the room. All the humans looked at one another, and I ran over, and quickly grabbed the male by the front of his shirt. I drug him over to our circle. He had red/brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing black jeans and a green t shirt that said Tobuscus on it. "What are you doing? I've never seen you before. Are you a new character?" was all he got to say before he was zapped up and he disappeared. Cry was next. I turned and saw that Stephano looked close to tears but I didn't say anything. I just waved goodbye as I saw the light start taking me away.

* * *

I woke to the sounds of beeping to find myself in a hospital by the smell of chemicals and other things along those lines.

"Oh, my, you're awake, are you okay Midnight?" a nears asked me as she came to my bed side.

"What happened?" I blinked.

"You were in a coma for two days." She replied. "They say that it might have happened from playing to many computer games." The woman smiled at me.

"Why'd you call me Midnight?" I asked her.

"You're mom said you like that name better." She smiled. "I'll go get the doctor to come check you out."

I became the laughing stalk to the school, sure I wasn't considered a freak or anything like that, but they all made jokes about me. At first it was little ones once a day behind my back, but now it was harsh ones once a weak right in front of me. It had almost been two months sense I was pulled into the computer and the only way I knew it was real and not just a dream of some kind was the scar on my hand and the one on my side. Along with a piece of bloody yellow fabric that was somehow tied around my hand.

I wasn't allowed back onto my computer for a long time, I was just now getting home to get on it once again, and because of the cuts on my arms and legs along with the old scars I was placed in a mental hospital for a whole weak.

I checked YouTube to see that pewdie and cry were still making videos as usual and the only evidence that it happened to them too was because of the two days of no uploads and the comment that they were in a coma for two days. I blinked and relished I had a lot of messages.

I read the latest one.

"Midnight! I'm worried about you! Cry and I want to meat up! I gave you my number so just call already!" I blinked and looked at the name of who sent it.

"Pewdiepie." I smiled and began a reply about my events after what happened.

* * *

"Mariza, this is the girl I was talking about!" pewdie exclaimed giving me a big hug.

"Midnight this is my girlfriend Mraiza!" he smiled letting go of me and pushing me to her.

She smiled kindly at me and extended her hand. "Midnight, it's nice to meet you, Felix says you are a good drawer."

I smiled back and couldn't help but want to laugh at her English but I held back not wanting to offend her. "Nice to meet you Mariza." I said shaking her hand.

"Midnight! Pewds!" exclaimed cry as he hugged us both from behind.

"Cry!" Felix exclaimed and we both turned to look at him. He wore the same black shirt and pants as before only now we could see he had green eyes and brown hair.

"Call me Ryan." He smiled at us.

* * *

"Ow! scissors!" I exclaimed as I searched for my headphones in my back pack.

"You okay?" asked a voice I thought I recognized but when I tuned to look at the male he wasn't who I thought he was. "Here." He said taking his yellow shirt and ripping the bottom of it off. "Ouch that's deep." He said as he wrapped the tip of my finger in the fabric. "There that should stop the bleeding." He smiled at me.

His hair was short and a golden blond and he looked a lot like stephano but, this boy's eyes were blue. He wore a yellow shirt that was old and had holes in it. It looked like it used to be a nice shirt but was ruined over the years and now looked like one of those shirts that mothers would say not to were.

"Thanks." I shuffled before taking out my blue head phones and putting them around my neck instead of on.

"Are you the girl?" he asked looking to the side at me as he fallowed me when I resumed walking home from school.

"Who?" I asked looking at him as well.

"The one who plays to may video games." He asked finally making eye contact with me. "Nice dress by the way." He smiled.

"Oh it was picture day." I said looking forward again to dodge the same biker that passes me every day. "And yeah I'm the kid who ended up in a coma from pc games." I sighed sadly.

"Marathon?" he asked.

"What?" I replied shocked. What was this kid talking about?

"Do you like old fashion games like Crash bandicoot or Ratchet and Clank or Jack and Daxter?" he asked.

"I do. What about them?" I asked back confused.

"Would you play a marathon with me?" he asked. "I love all kinds of games like that." He smiled.

"But I don't even know you why would I bring you to my house?" I asked somewhat coldly.

"Oh, right, I don't mean today, whenever is fine with you." He smiled at me. "So what's your name coma girl?" he asked.

"I don't like to talk about that incident." I replied and silence fell over us for a moment. I sighed and gave in. "I'm Midnight Sky." I sighed.

He smiled at me and patted my head. "I'm new here but…" he trailed off expecting me to fill in the blanks. "How about Thursday?" he asked suddenly.

"Uh, I guess, but where will we play?" I asked looking up at him from under his hand.

"How about we meet at the arcade then go where we want." He said taking his hand off me finally.

"My mom and dad are cool about guys hanging out at my house." I smiled at him.

"Okay see you then." He said then stopped in front of me. "I'm Brazilian by the way." He smiled before kissing both side of my face and jogging off down the trail a little more.

"Wait what's your name?!" I called out to him after my brain could function once again, causing him to stop.

"I'm Stephano Myers." He smiled. "Oh and I'm not from Brazil, I'm French I just wanted to do that." He added laughing at himself a little. "Later Midnight!" he smiled at me as he turned back before running of the bike trail and into a nearby house.

I just meet stephano in the real life! Holly crap! This looks like the start of a new adventure.

* * *

I intend to continue this story it'll be more about me and Stephano Myers though I don't care if you want this continued or not you can just stop reading now if you want. But I have one question witch one should I continue it with first Bloody Trap-land or Surgeon? Please answer nicely.


	12. Chapter 11

Sorry I just now had time to reread this story and I just now saw all the messed up chapters those were chapters for another story... I wasn't trying to do it to get people to read it... as much as I would like to... I think a story should be read because it is good not because someone told you to.

also another thing I only have two reviews on this story and the last one I got was a review to change this from Dark Decent when the first place I put this was the first Amnesia; they told me to put it on this one, and now someone is telling me to put it somewhere else... I'm so freaking confused that I have just given the frick up...

If anyone knows where the hell I should put this tell me! cause I feel frickin bad for, like, bothering the fricking gamers cult... I don't mean to be mean I'm just so tired and confused that I'm acting angry... I'm sorry... just enjoy the last chapter and remember don't feed the trolls they smell enough as it is...

* * *

"you okay?" stephano rushed over to me taking my bleeding hand. "Looks like you cut yourself on that nail sticking out there." He said. "Here let's not get it infected." He said in his cute accent taking my pointer finger that was cut upwards from my palm and licked the small scratch. Just that simple action sent my mind racing but I knew I looked like I was handling it well on the outside. He tore a piece of his shirt off and wrapped the gold cloth around my finger and palm stopping the bleeding. "How's that feel not to tight I hope?" he asked standing back up.

When I didn't answer and just stared at my hand he walked back over to his crates he was organizing and continued what he was doing before. I eventually blinked out of my shock but didn't say a word about it. I finished looking through the boxes and finally found the tomatoes.

"got em' let's go!" I called stephano who looked at me then got up to follow me out the door.

We walked back to find pewds arguing with a skull. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"This is skully!" pewds smiled showing me the skull. "Skully this is Midnight!"

"Hi there." I said confused.

"Hello there Midnight." Skully said back with a gruff voice. "Pewdie won't give me my body back." The skull complained its mouth moving.

"Well." I paused. "That sucks." I decided not to ask why and I was still surprised that thing actually did talk.

"More then you know." it sighed.

"Okay moving on." I said disturbed and looked at the others. It looked like they were trying really it did but it just wasn't working.

"Mr. Chair get out of the rope." I sighed seeing him tangled in it.

"I would if I could." He sighed.

"I sighed back and quickly untangled him and helped the others set up. With the plan in place all that was left was to go back up and use skull.

I walked up the stairs and placed his jaws right at the edge of the last step. "If you open your mouth as far as you can you'll fall back okay?" I asked as I was about to go back down stairs.

"Right, right." He sighed before he started to yell random things down the hall hoping to catch the attention of someone we were trying to get a hold of.

I walked down stairs and joined stephano behind the extra crates we had one crate for two people to hide behind. The others hung from the ceiling like I planned.

Things got hectic when skully came rolling down the stairs with the barrel leader and the bro close behind. We began to chuck tomatoes at them and they both started to run, slipping on the oil we had laid under the crates, and they fell down. I took out the longs word I was given from Red and Stephano placed his hands together like we practiced a little. He boosted me up into the air and I sliced the many ropes holding all the crates in the air. They crashed down on the bro and the barrel. The bro broke apart into pieces and the barrel lord was knocked out. Using him as a hostage we made our way passed the untrusted statues and into the dining hall.

Nothing happened. My brother, pewdie, cry, and I were all in the same place but nothing was happening. There were four of us.

"I still can't believe what's happening here." Said a voice that just walked into the room. All the humans looked at one another, and I ran over, and quickly grabbed the male by the front of his shirt. I drug him over to our circle. He had red/brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing black jeans and a green t shirt that said Tobuscus on it. "What are you doing? I've never seen you before. Are you a new character?" was all he got to say before he was zapped up and he disappeared. Cry was next. I turned and saw that Stephano looked close to tears but I didn't say anything. I just waved goodbye as I saw the light start taking me away.

* * *

I woke to the sounds of beeping to find myself in a hospital by the smell of chemicals and other things along those lines.

"Oh, my, you're awake, are you okay Midnight?" a nears asked me as she came to my bed side.

"What happened?" I blinked.

"You were in a coma for two days." She replied. "They say that it might have happened from playing to many computer games." The woman smiled at me.

"Why'd you call me Midnight?" I asked her.

"You're mom said you like that name better." She smiled. "I'll go get the doctor to come check you out."

I became the laughing stalk to the school, sure I wasn't considered a freak or anything like that, but they all made jokes about me. At first it was little ones once a day behind my back, but now it was harsh ones once a weak right in front of me. It had almost been two months sense I was pulled into the computer and the only way I knew it was real and not just a dream of some kind was the scar on my hand and the one on my side. Along with a piece of bloody yellow fabric that was somehow tied around my hand.

I wasn't allowed back onto my computer for a long time, I was just now getting home to get on it once again, and because of the cuts on my arms and legs along with the old scars I was placed in a mental hospital for a whole weak.

I checked YouTube to see that pewdie and cry were still making videos as usual and the only evidence that it happened to them too was because of the two days of no uploads and the comment that they were in a coma for two days. I blinked and relished I had a lot of messages.

I read the latest one.

"Midnight! I'm worried about you! Cry and I want to meat up! I gave you my number so just call already!" I blinked and looked at the name of who sent it.

"Pewdiepie." I smiled and began a reply about my events after what happened.

* * *

"Mariza, this is the girl I was talking about!" pewdie exclaimed giving me a big hug.

"Midnight this is my girlfriend Mraiza!" he smiled letting go of me and pushing me to her.

She smiled kindly at me and extended her hand. "Midnight, it's nice to meet you, Felix says you are a good drawer."

I smiled back and couldn't help but want to laugh at her English but I held back not wanting to offend her. "Nice to meet you Mariza." I said shaking her hand.

"Midnight! Pewds!" exclaimed cry as he hugged us both from behind.

"Cry!" Felix exclaimed and we both turned to look at him. He wore the same black shirt and pants as before only now we could see he had green eyes and brown hair.

"Call me Ryan." He smiled at us.

* * *

"Ow! scissors!" I exclaimed as I searched for my headphones in my back pack.

"You okay?" asked a voice I thought I recognized but when I tuned to look at the male he wasn't who I thought he was. "Here." He said taking his yellow shirt and ripping the bottom of it off. "Ouch that's deep." He said as he wrapped the tip of my finger in the fabric. "There that should stop the bleeding." He smiled at me.

His hair was short and a golden blond and he looked a lot like stephano but, this boy's eyes were blue. He wore a yellow shirt that was old and had holes in it. It looked like it used to be a nice shirt but was ruined over the years and now looked like one of those shirts that mothers would say not to were.

"Thanks." I shuffled before taking out my blue head phones and putting them around my neck instead of on.

"Are you the girl?" he asked looking to the side at me as he fallowed me when I resumed walking home from school.

"Who?" I asked looking at him as well.

"The one who plays to may video games." He asked finally making eye contact with me. "Nice dress by the way." He smiled.

"Oh it was picture day." I said looking forward again to dodge the same biker that passes me every day. "And yeah I'm the kid who ended up in a coma from pc games." I sighed sadly.

"Marathon?" he asked.

"What?" I replied shocked. What was this kid talking about?

"Do you like old fashion games like Crash bandicoot or Ratchet and Clank or Jack and Daxter?" he asked.

"I do. What about them?" I asked back confused.

"Would you play a marathon with me?" he asked. "I love all kinds of games like that." He smiled.

"But I don't even know you why would I bring you to my house?" I asked somewhat coldly.

"Oh, right, I don't mean today, whenever is fine with you." He smiled at me. "So what's your name coma girl?" he asked.

"I don't like to talk about that incident." I replied and silence fell over us for a moment. I sighed and gave in. "I'm Midnight Sky." I sighed.

He smiled at me and patted my head. "I'm new here but…" he trailed off expecting me to fill in the blanks. "How about Thursday?" he asked suddenly.

"Uh, I guess, but where will we play?" I asked looking up at him from under his hand.

"How about we meet at the arcade then go where we want." He said taking his hand off me finally.

"My mom and dad are cool about guys hanging out at my house." I smiled at him.

"Okay see you then." He said then stopped in front of me. "I'm Brazilian by the way." He smiled before kissing both side of my face and jogging off down the trail a little more.

"Wait what's your name?!" I called out to him after my brain could function once again, causing him to stop.

"I'm Stephano Myers." He smiled. "Oh and I'm not from Brazil, I'm French I just wanted to do that." He added laughing at himself a little. "Later Midnight!" he smiled at me as he turned back before running of the bike trail and into a nearby house.

I just meet stephano in the real life! Holly crap! This looks like the start of a new adventure.

* * *

I intend to continue this story it'll be more about me and Stephano Myers though I don't care if you want this continued or not you can just stop reading now if you want. But I have one question witch one should I continue it with first Bloody Trap-land or Surgeon? Please answer nicely.


End file.
